Glactus the God Emperror
by flaming hunter
Summary: When the Emperor dies something else was allowed to come thrue
1. Chapter 1

One shot.

It had been ten years since the death of the God Emperor. At first Holy Terra awaited his return however it did not com to pass.

Or so we thought.

No one knows what truly happened those days, save for the remaining inquisitions, and what's left of the Librarians of Mars. Thoe it's said that the fall of Terra came when a planetary governor whose name I do not dare speak, took to the guidance of the Chaos Gods.

Soon all of our main worlds were assaulted by Rubik Marines the foolish followers of the lord of change, and one by one our worlds fell. Where the mighty Imperium once stood now a second eye of terror forms, all hope seemed lost.

That was then, this is now.

The sounds of an everlasting battle shook the Immaterium, Psykers spoke of a giant fighting an unknown Chaos God. This went on for five years. Orks the very creatures dedicated to the sole purpose of war refused to go anywhere near the remains of Humanity's once mighty empire.

However when the fifth year was complete we found out why. The chaotic swirling black hole, that forms the Second eye of Terror shook as lightning bolts shot straight from its center. Chaotic screams of men-woman-children filled the void, as well as the Immaterium.

What remained of the Space Marines, and the last few Eldar joined to co stop this new threat One Hundred Thousand warships, both manned and otherwise bore witness to it.

An eternal fire spilled from the Warp, and Demons fled from his might. They did not get far kicking and screaming, the eternal tormentors of man the enemy of all who oppose Chaos were dragged back into him and devoured.

His was a truly marvelous sight. There in the Void of Space was the God Emperor, now adorned with a purple crown and armor, his very presence greater that any planet. At his side was a man made out of pure silver, the Machine Spirit many spoke in whispers.

Within moments of his return he began his assault on the enemies of man, the Necrons were the first to fall, truly that was a marvelous battle, one of which I can be proud of taking part of.

Billions of Metal Men spilled, from the metal world from which the Emperor now resided. Hundreds of Necron worlds were sieged within hours. However the battle was decided when the Emperor devoured the Castan.

If one believed the Necrons had feeling of Hope of victory then it would be utterly crushed at that moment.

][][


	2. Chapter 2

His eyes were heavy, his great hunger calmed so he began to slowly fall into his long sleep. He began to dream of better times, times long gone back to when he was just a man, not the mighty God Emperor.

He could feel his children play, Humanity truly was amassing. He remembered his first life back in Babel, the face of the woman that would be his first birth mother, he could still feel her warm touch.

He could feel his heartbeat, that one though almost made him laugh, to think that after all this time he still had a hart. He remembered his time as the Messiah and how he spread Hope to his people. Humanity had come a long way since then.

He remembered that man, a drop out that thought him a lot of the skills he used to gather supporters at the beginning of the great crusade. That alone was proof that even the old can still learn new things.

A smile curls up from his lips. He can still remember creating his Primarchs and letting them be taken by the Warp, truth be told had he not, none of those world would have survived. Like the time before and the time before that he remembered Horus and how he, himself struck the finishing blow, killing him.

Had he not come to pass an even crueler time would have com to pass, the Horus heresy needed to occur. Slowly his mind recalled his time in the Warp and all that occurs within it. Everyday was a fight for survival, a moment's hesitation, meant more Human souls would be lost to chaos.

Then it came that day his body could no longer hold, the screams of every Human life in Terra. The feeling of utter helplessness as he saw Terra, Mars as well as the Imperium's core taken into the Warp.

How he remembered that man from long ago, that soldier, that jump into his fight with his son. How he recalled that man from long ago and his advice. ''If there isn't a solution quit complaining and make one. Even if it's not right it was the correct one.''

He could still feel how it felt, fighting his way towards Mars and unleashing the Void Dragon. A foolish decision but wise one. The memory of their battle, resembled the one from long ago, the one they had when they had first met.

He can still feel, how his body felt the moment he was victorious and when he devoured the Dragon's essence. The moments he hunted down, slayde and devoured his corrupted fragments.

It almost made him laugh as he remembered hunting down and giving the Eldar Death God the power of order, while at the same time cleansing it. How she awoke and immediately casted him away, at that moment she immediately stopped all of the dead from rising period.

The sight of seeing how the Demons fled from him, as to the moment when he emerged. He could see the realm between Chaos and Order, it was there he saw Malus and the Machine Spirit, it was there that he brought back the fragments of the Metal men. Gathered the fragments of the now fallen worlds and forged his new ship world.

It was there that he created the new body he now inhabits, as well as using his connection to give Humanity a new place to rest for when they die, only he and he alone could ealow any soul entrance there.

He remembered, how the Machine Spirit followed him into the material realm and the sight of what met them.

He smiled as he dreamt of better times.


End file.
